Two Hearts One Mind
by PersonaFanforLife
Summary: Sakura-chan meets a new classmate but she feels she knows him from somewhere. Who could he be?


Sakura looks at the class room wondering if she will survive this year. When class was over she took her bag and walked out the door, she went to the shoe rack and took off her indoor shoes replacing them with her outdoor shoes.

" Wonder what will happen today, maybe I will see what Asumi is doing"

But then again she also held some interest in the new guy named Kai Tutura. He only came a few days ago from far away his parents are doing some business so they decided to let him stay in school until he graduates. She picked up her black bag and walked out of the front door, it was a nice warm day for early spring. She continued on her walk the wind blowing her black hair she hear that someone was calling to her and to her suprise it was Kai from her home room. He ran to catch up to her and Sakura stopped letting him caught up to her, when he was standing in front of her he bent down out of breath.

" H..Hi Sa..Sakura whats up?"

She giggled flipping her long hair out of her face, she could tell he ran a long distance and suddenly felt bad for not hearing him earlier.

" Hi Kai-chan how are you today?

She could feel her cheeks turning red when she said that. he looke at her confused and he also started to laugh, his long black hair matching hers was wet from sweat.

" I am good I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out a little bit?

To her suprise she nodded her head yes, so the two of them quietly walked down the road she kept thinking about how he could be walking with her when he could have walked home with any of the other girls from school. While she was in deep thought she didn't notice that Kai wa staring at her. She looks at him.

" Huh sorry what did you say I wasn't listening"

He looke at her then he blushed

" Oh nothing it wasnt important, Anways did we walk past your house or is it behind the woods"

He pointed to the woods.

" Oh no I didn't even notice sorry we did walk past it"

She laughs nervously and the both turned around for about 5 mins and then she stopped and looks up to an brick building with many windows.

" This is were I live its just a little apartment for now i am planning to go to collage after I graduate high school, would you like to come in?"

He looks at her and nods his head. She took out her keys and put it in the key hole and opend the door walking into the hallway. Kai lets him self in and closed the door a smirk crossing his face. She didn't know it yet but she was her long lost brother that was supposed to have died in the fire with their Mother and Father years ago. He said to himself that he will place nice until the right time and then smash his little sister to bits. Sakura looks at him

" Are you alright Kai please come in and have a seat I am just going to go and get changed then we can talk more"

She didn't wait for his reply she ran to her room and slipped off her uniform and pulled on a white tank top an pulled on red short leaving her uniform on the bed she opend her door and walked to the living room where Kai was sitting, he looked up at her.

" Wow you look so lovely Sakura"

He then looked at the Kizan that was on her hip. His eyes grew cold, ( How dare she have the sword it was supposed to be mine I am the eldest, Stupid Sakura you have no right to have it Mother might have given it to you but the rightful owner is me)

His eyes grew softer ( I must not let myself get carried away there will be more time to help my dear little sister when the time is right) He stood up and walked towards Sakura and he put a hand on her shoulder.

" Sakura I am glad to have met you and I hope we become dear friends"

He pulled her to him in a breif hug then he let her go. Sakura feeling a blush on her cheeks again she pulled away from him.

" I hope we become good friends to" She smiled

( I will have to take advantage of her kindess, Sorry my dear little sister but I have bigger plans in store for you in the future)

He started walking to the door and opened it

" Guess I will see you at school on Moday have a good weekend Sakura"

With that he left and closed the door behind her leaving Sakura blush even more.


End file.
